Trapped
by NCIS-TIVA xx
Summary: When the unexpected happens and the NCIS team are taken by a gang of people wanting revenge for shooting their family members dead. So they decide to hurt them like they hurt them. What will happen when the team are locked in a tiny room together at their lowest points? VERY TIVA AND SOME MCABBY... XXX! ENJOYYY! :D
1. Chapter 1

**TRAPPED**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ITS CHARACTERS HOWEVER I WISH I DID BECAUSE THERE WOULD BE SO MUCH TIVA!**

**Chapter 1-**

The team had been working a case all day, when Gibbs came to the conclusion that there was nothing left for them to do that day, they had hit a dead end. "Go home, get some rest, get something to eat, come back in the morning," Gibbs yelled. Tony, Ziva and McGee glared at him as if he were crazy; they all gave him a are-you-serious look. "What you waiting for, GO!" Confused, they grabbed their coat and bags and were in the elevator within seconds. "That was kinda strange, don't you think… maybe something is up with Gibbs", Tony questioned. "Yes, I agree but I'm not going to complain if we get to leave work", Ziva alleged. That comment seemed to wipe a smile upon all their faces.

**TONY'S APARTMENT**

Tony had entered his apartment and was perching on his sofa just about to put the television on, when suddenly he heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around and everything went black…

**ZIVA'S APARTMENT**

She was just about to settle down at her kitchen table for dinner, when she heard her bedroom door creak open, she drew her gun for her holster and crept towards the room. The next thing she knew all she saw was black…

**TIM'S APARTMENT**

As usual when Tim got home he would have a shower, change and then sit down at his type-writer to write the chapters of his next book. The sound of typing echoed around the room, but Tim was so focused on his book, he didn't notice the sound of someone or something closing up on him. Blackout…

**ABBY'S APARTMENT**

She was fast asleep in bed, when a figure appeared by her bed side, injecting her with a sleeping drug to guarantee she wasn't going to wake up. Slowly, she was dragged out of her apartment.

Sorry its short it's just to show what happened and how they were taken, trust me it gets better, please review makes me go faster, reviews and ideas will be considered if they are good! xoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2-**

Hours later, the team began to wake up. Tony was first awake, he half opened his eyes in the darkness, he looked around cautiously at the four solid walls around him then realising he was trapped inside. He observed the scene noticing he wasn't alone scattered around him on the floor were the other members of his team. He knelt down next to Ziva and shook her shoulders recklessly trying to get her attention in hope that she might wake up.

A few minutes went by and Ziva began to stir. Tony sighed in relief and sat her up against the cold stone wall. "Ziva…. Zi", Tony was interrupted by Ziva murmuring something under her breath. "Where am I… Tony, boy am I glad to see you, I don't know what happened it just suddenly went black and I ended up he…" Ziva was also interrupted this time by Tony placing a finger on her lips and placing his other hand on hers to calm her. "Ziva, its fine we are going to be ok the same thing happened to me and most likely McSleepy and Abs over here, and before you panic they are totally ok… I think, they haven't woken up yet", Tony assured her. Ziva just smiled up at him as they helped each other to their feet.

Then it occurred to them both that they were trapped. Enclosed in the small environment, they comprehended that they weren't going anywhere for a while. They turned to face each other almost reading each other's minds… is-this-the-end? The colour drained from their faces in panic thinking that this was where they were going to die. One former mossad agent, one senior field agent, one computer whizz and a crazy scientist. Nobody would know when they did, where they died and how they died; it would be left a mystery…

About an hour or so later Tony and Ziva were crouching in the corner when McGee and Abby seemed to start to regain consciousness. Tony and Ziva walked over slowly giving them a chance to sit up for themselves. "Morning, have a nice sleep, McDreamy?", Tony whispered. Ziva gave Tony a gentle slap on his arm and laughed. Tim stood up carefully using the wall to help him he stared around the bewildered room with a puzzled expression. Abby started to say some random stuff which nobody could make out then all of a sudden screamed the words "GIBBS I HAVEN'T GOT ANYTHING, I DON'T DESERVE A CAF-POW, HOWEVER I REALLY COULD DO WITH ONE RIGHT NOW!" Her volume lowered towards the end of her random outburst. The rest of the team gave a frightened but concerned gaze at Abby as she recalled what the hell just happened.

They stood in room thinking why they had been taken, and how they had got here in the first place. When, Ziva went into a deep thought…"There has got to be a way out because we can't just magically appear in a room with four solid walls, if there is a way in there is always a way out!" The teams eyes lit up, she was right, they started to feel for something, anything, they didn't know what, just something I guess.

Eventually, they gave up after no luck. "Try the ceiling", Tony barked. "And how do you plan on doing that, Tony, the room is empty only containing four hopelessly trapped people", Ziva quizzed. "Make that four ninjas and the good old fashioned way called a foot lift, Zee-vah", Tony added, so confident that he emphasized her name. She smiled and was secretly hoping that Tony was right. "Ziva, come here and I will give you a boost!" Ziva strolled over to Tony smiling gracefully; she placed her hands on Tony's shoulders and foot on his hands as he pushed Ziva up as high as he could. "Ziva, I never had the opportunity to tell you this but seen as though now seems like a good time to, you have a really nice ass its very feminine and sexy, damn did I just confess that?" Tony looked quite embarrassed, but it all turned out ok when Ziva started to blush. "What are you saying, Tony?" Tony met her eyes as they locked, her big brown eyes were staring deeply into the back of his and he slowly announced "I guess what I'm trying to tell you my little ninja is I think you are really fit and I haven't had the chance to compliment you yet…" Ziva took her eyes off of Tony's and concentred back on the ceiling as she noticed a gap of light between the wall and ceiling. Abby gave tony a nod towards Ziva to carry on with the compliments. Ziva jumped down prudently and announced that there was a gap and that the ceiling had been placed on and that it was their way out. Tony used that as his cue to admit something very personal. He took a deep breath and grabbed Ziva and turned her to face him, he looked into her eyes meaningfully. "I guess what I was trying to say before is that… I love you, Ziva and that you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on and I can't control my feelings for you anymore, they are just driving me crazy… crazy for you Ziva, you probably don't feel the same way in return but at least I have come clean" he took another deep breath and his eyes began to fill up with tears. "I love you too, Tony".

They both had tears streaming down their faces as Tony put his arms around her waist, pulled her in close, Ziva linked her arms around his neck and they gradually got closer together and eventually their lips connected and they kissed passionately, deeply and romantically for a good minute or so before Ziva opened her mouth allowing Tony's tongue to slip inside as their tongues wrestled. When they finally released, they both had childish grins upon their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

Abby and McGee watched in happiness as Tony and Ziva (Tiva) entwined hands. They both looked the happiest they had ever been. Tony gave Ziva another foot-up as she tried to push the ceiling up, however her strength alone wasn't good enough, "I can't budge it, it's too heavy, I need help!" She jumped down once again. "Tim you lift me up, Abby you try and lift Ziva up also, and hopefully we can slide the top off", Tony ordered. "Yes sir", Abby replied.

At first Abby and McGee struggled slightly to lift them but they ultimately got the hang of it. Tiva used every bit of strength they had to complete the task at hand. The gap of light increased rapidly, they had done it… a way out… they were free!

Tony and Ziva managed to climb out and were on the roof so they could try and pull Abby and McGee out. "SUCCESS", Tony muttered. They all lowered themselves back onto the ground. Wondering where the hell they all were they started walking, just walking…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

After hours of walking simultaneously around in circles, the team weren't getting anywhere. They found somewhere they could rest, it was still dark and most likely the middle of the night. Ziva cuddled up closely to Tony and he put his arm around her. McGee and Abby seemed to do the same…

Morning came fast, almost too fast. Light was here, unfortunately for the team they were taken quite last night, Abby was in bed asleep, McGee was writing, Tony was chilling and Ziva…eating dinner. For McGee and Abby, dressed in their pyjamas wasn't the most suitable at the moment in time but it wasn't as if Tony and Ziva were going to care in this situation. When the team were all up, they recalled what had happened the night before. "I say we travel along the trail over here and see where it leads us…", Tony suggested. "I'm with Tony on that one", Ziva commented. Tony and Ziva's hands entwined once again and they smiled softly. They began walking in the direction of the trail, when they strolled past a small four walled box with the ceiling half off. Then, it hit them… they had been taken from their apartments, bought here, put in there, and left to die in the middle of…? That's the problem they didn't know where they were besides there was a lot of trees and grassland. After walking for what felt like forever, they found a small sign which they couldn't make out very well… it said something along the lines of….

WA HI GT N MON M NT

F RE T GR V YA D

The team were puzzled and didn't understand what it meant, and then Ziva figured it out. She knelt down next to the sign and began to rub away at the gaps and it began to make sense. When she had finished, the sign read…

WASHINGTON MONUMENT

FOREST GRAVEYARD

They smiled in relief as they were basically home, NCIS was just round the corner, all they had to do was find their way out of the forest. They continued to follow the trail, and about a good hour later they were stood at the Washington Monument. "Now that's what I call teamwork", McGee said. "Don't you mean more along the lines of good TIVA work?" Tony retorted. Ziva gave Tony a friendly slap on his arm, so it didn't hurt. "Ouch, Zi…" They burst out in laughter and made their way back to NCIS to tell Gibbs what happened so they could investigate who put them there and why? It was a group of terrorists claiming that one of the agents had shot their brother and wanted revenge.

**THE END…**


End file.
